The invention is directed to a link element for a motor vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1.
Generic link elements are used for power transmission, between two subassemblies and include connecting rods to transmit forces and/or movements between adjacent subassemblies, e.g. between various subassemblies in the chassis of a motor vehicle that can move relative to one another. Potential applications include, for example, connecting rods for supporting drive assemblies (e.g. engine/transmission) in motor vehicles relative to the chassis or body, connecting rods for articulating springs, dampers and/or stabilizers of vehicle axles or independent wheel suspensions, or generally connecting rods for coupling a body component with a chassis component.
Such link element is known from DE 10 2009 028 458 A1.
The connecting rod of such link element is coupled to the adjacent subassemblies by way of coupling elements. Such coupling element may be, for example, a round bearing, in which the connecting rod is radially inserted. A disadvantage of known designs is that the stops in the pulling or pivoting direction are relatively small, which may adversely affect the comfort, especially the acoustics, and/or the service life. Furthermore, the relatively small stop faces produce a relatively high surface pressure in this area.